


No Interuptus Coitus

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, F/M, Forest Sex, Lupercalia, Lupercalia NSFW, Nick apparently has a praise kink, Oral Sex, Seriously its really long, Sex, Sexual Intercourse, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Vaginal Fingering, and long, its actually extremely explicit, kind of spoilers, magical sex, nicholas scratch - Freeform, nick scratch - Freeform, sorry i just got caught up in it, vaginal intercourse, very nsfw, warlock and witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: A Nick and Reader pairing. It's Lupercalia and this time there is no interuptions in this Roman festival, nothing coming out of the woods to get them and certainly no Amalia to break up the sexual tension.





	No Interuptus Coitus

**Author's Note:**

> It's very NSFW and it's long but i personally love it's length (Wink, wink). Also kind of spoilers for people who haven't seen this episode yet.

Lupercalia, the time of year when witches will essentially “do as the Romans do” in the simplest of terms. Which mainly consists of handpicking certain Roman traditions and ideals such as orgies and free love and that’s pretty much it. You hadn’t partaken in Lupercalia in your time here at The Unseen Arts but this year… you’re starting to actually consider it. And who you want to partner up with during the festivities? The infamous Nick Scratch, the raven-haired warlock with a smirk that could make the High Priest blush. All you had to do was ask him, it’s not like this would be the first time you talked to the warlock. He’s actually a close friend of yours and when you mean close friend you mean friend and guy who you occasionally make out with in the hallways. Those delicious kisses, sometimes you’d just be walking down the hallway when someone takes your arm and pulls you close to them, inhaling you.

“Y/N.” He’d say in a breathy tone.

“Nicholas.” You’d say back as you rolled your head against his chest and feel him pull you closer to him.

“Did you think you could just walk past me without paying the toll?” he asked and you could practically hear his smile. 

“Toll?” you asked, loving the game. When suddenly he turned you in his arms and pinned you to the nearest wall, arms above your head and without another moment’s hesitation he crashed his lips against yours, tongue mingling with yours. 

You snapped yourself from your memories feeling a blush creep up your cheeks. When suddenly you felt someone behind you. 

“Y/N.” Nick purred behind you and brushed your hair back away from your neck. You quickly turned around and faced the warlock. The smile plastered on his face was honesty contagious.

“Nick.” you smiled back at him. 

“What were you just thinking about?” he asked a grin on his face. “You looked like you got caught up in a memory in the middle of the main room.” 

You paused for a moment, taking in his sweet smile and gentle brown eyes. “I was thinking about Lupercalia.” You said finding yourself blushing to your surprise. 

His eyebrows shot up and his grin got just a hair bigger. “Oh really? Thinking about participating this year?” 

“I was.” you smiled back. “I was thinking about participating in it but only if I could partner with something special.”  
You could see those gentle brown eyes darkened just a fraction. 

“Could I be this someone special?” He smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

“I think it’s possible.” You smirked at him, loving his reaction and the feel of his body against yours. “But who knows if we’ll even be matched together in The Matching?” 

“Leave everything to me, Y/N.” He said and suddenly pulled himself away, took your hand and gave it a swift kiss to the back of your hand; before he left the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Today is The Matching, ceremony and the official start of Lupercalia. And your nerves are in complete knots. Dorcas had explicitly told you; no threatened you that Nick as going to be hers in this year’s Lupercalia, but you trusted Nick and his plans. So, you took your position at that the May pole, grabbing a long black ribbon. You spotted Nick across the room, Agatha had taken the spot in front of him before you could get to him, Nick didn’t seem worried at all.

He smiled at you encouragingly and Dorcas grabbed his chin, focusing his gaze back on her. You could feel yourself fuming, Dorcas will not have him, not if you had anything to say about it.

“Alright ladies, you know how this goes. When the music stops take a seat on the warlock closest to you.” Ambrose Spellman as he held the violin and placed the blind fold over his eyes. Suddenly, music began to fill the room and we started to dance and twirl around each other, our red, white and black ribbons folding over and under each other as we danced.

Nick’s eyes stayed glued to you, as you danced by him, smiling as you twirled your ribbon in your hands, as graceful as any other witch there.

You were approaching Nick when suddenly the music ended and Dorcas sat on his lap triumphantly. You felt your heart sink, as you sat on the person in front of you, you positioned yourself on top of their lap, and felt their hands slide over your backside as you stared longingly at Nick.

This one’s a bit handsy.

When you looked back down, you saw that you were straddling Nick, not some random warlock.

“Nick!” You said excitedly, and wrapped your arms around his neck hugging him tight and praising Satan that you didn’t have to go through this ritual with anyone else.

“I told you I’d handle everything Y/L/N.” He said roaming his hands higher up your back and turned to watch Dorcas, come to the slow realization that she wasn’t straddling the lap of Nicolas Scratch but of some random warlock. Dorcas screeched in outrage and you simply smiled at her then turned back to Nick and kissed him deeply.

“You’re good Scratch. I’ll give you that.” You said as you pulled away from his lips.

Nick chuckled “That’s not the only trick I have up my sleeve, Y/N.” he said, his voice sounding sultry and full of promise.

“I’m looking forward to it Scratch.” You said your voice equally as sultry as you buried your hands in his dark locks.

*************************

You were nervous about today, but not as nervous as you were during the Matching ceremony. You had Nick and you didn’t have to worry about going through Lupercalia with some random warlock. But you still had to go through Lupercalia with Nick, as much as you loved your heavy make out sessions you’ve never done much else with anyone. Tonight, was supposed to be about celibacy but many of the other witches have been known to initiate their partners before the final night of Lupercalia. You didn’t think that Nick would be expecting anything tonight other than what the ritual for the night required.

You gathered with the rest of the witches and then you found Nick amongst the group of warlocks. 

“Hello again Y/N.” he smiled.

“Hello Nick. Are you ready for tonight’s festivities?” You smiled at him. 

“Oh, most definitely.” he said matching your bright smile, but then it faltered. “Y/N. I just want to let you know, that if you don’t want to partake in any of the festivities of Lupercalia. I will gladly ditch all of these people to sit and just watch movies with you.” He said his face turning serious, but once again that smile came back to his face. “With the occasional make out in between films.” 

“Nick!” You blushed and gave him a swift swack to the arm, which he then feigned immeasurable pain. “Thank you, Nick, for the offer, it’s greatly appreciated.” You said taking his hand in yours as you followed the rest of the couples. “Greatly appreciated.”  
Nick’s smile broadened as his hand tightened in yours as you followed the group into the forest. 

Once everyone was gathered in the middle of the dark forest, Ambrose once again stood in front of everyone. 

“Congratulations, you have been matched. Tonight, you and your paramour shall go into the woods and re-enact the courting. What that means is that each couple shall go into the woods and disrobe and anoint themselves and lie under this blessed Lupercalian moon, absorbing the potency of the Goddess Selene Herself.” He stopped himself then looked around the group of couples and smiled. “Abstinence is encouraged.” 

the crowd broke out in boos and Nick just grinned down wickedly at you. 

Another trick up your sleeve Nicholas Scratch? I’m game. 

Ambrose continued after the booing subsided, “in anticipation of the powerful release that concludes Lupercalia. However, should the couples be moved to unite... Well I’m sure the Dark Lord would not oppose.” Prudence began handing out the baskets and Nick took ours in hand. “The milk and blood are for the purification. The oysters and figs are for fertility and virility. Now let the courting begin!” Ambrose finished and blew on the ivory horn signaling the beginning of the courting. 

With Nick’s hand still gripping tightly onto yours, you both ran eagerly into the forest. The both of you giggling like mad as you ran, feeling your adrenaline climb as you made your way deeper into the forest, Nick looking for a perfectly secluded spot.

As you ran the laughter of the others faded into the night, leaving you two completely and perfectly alone. When Nick found a spot that he liked he let go of your hand and laid down the blanket that he brought it with him.

"Perfect." He said laying down onto the blanket and holding out his hand for you. You took it and Nick pulled you down to him.

You let out a squeal as you fell and landed on his chest with an ungraceful thud. Nick's laughter vibrated through his chest.

"You are such a jerk!" You laughed and slapped his chest. But you didn’t move from your position, actually you really liked it. Nick felt warm under you and he smelled so damn good. Like sweet summer nights and dark forests.

"So, what do we do now?" You asked as you felt Nick's arms wrap around your middle pulling you closer. 

Nick let out a low hum before he replied "Oh. Well I guess we can continue with the ritual of tonight."

"Okay what do we do?"

"Well first we are going to have to get up." Nick smiled.

"That's going to be incredibly hard." You laughed before you put your hands against Nick's chest and got up, you held your hand out to Nick, pulling him up.

"Alright now. We have to take off all of our clothes, except for your underwear." Nick said his playful face becoming slightly more serious.

"Alright." You blushed and pulled your shirt up and over your head, discarding it on the blanket below you. Nick's gaze seemed more intense as he took you in.

"Fuck, Y/N." He swore. And you swore you were about to spontaneously combust.

"Nick. You have to take off your shirt too. Or else I'm not taking off my pants." You laughed.

Nick immediately stripped off his shirt tossing it to the ground unceremoniously. Before he started on his pants, you took that as your cue to pull yours down as well. When you both discarded your pants with the rest of your clothes you both stood, staring at each other.  
"Now what?" You blushed, fighting off the urge to cover yourself with your arms.

"Now we begin the anointment. We first take the blood and smear it on each other’s foreheads and you'll say 'By Lilith's blood' and I'll say 'By Lucifer's love'." He smiled and bent down and opened the jar of blood grabbing the athame and handing it to you.  
You dipped the athame in the jar of blood and then proceeded to wipe it across Nick's forehead. "By Lilith's blood." You said trying not to smile too hard. Nick then did the same, wiping the blood across your forehead "By Lucifer's love." He smiled dropping the athame and dipping a rag into the milk.

"Now you have to laugh."

"What?" You giggled.

"You have to laugh when I wipe the blood away with the milk. I don't know why, it's just part of the festival." He laughed himself as he continued wiping the blood, making you laugh as well.

You picked up the rag and did the same to Nick, his laughter being one of the sweetest things you've heard. "Alright done. Now what?"

"Now we lay side by side and soak up the moon." He said pulling you back down onto the blanket next to him. Nick's sweet brown eyes were dark as he scanned down your body, and you felt yourself warm under his gaze.

The man wasn’t even doing anything yet and you already felt yourself growing unreasonably hot in the cool night air. Nick's smile was dangerous as he reached out to you and brushed his fingers along your arms sending bolts of lightning under your skin. You didn’t tear your face away from his as his hands continued to roam across your skin. His fingers traveled over your shoulder and across your collarbone, he smiled mischievously as his fingers dipped into the valley of your breasts, brushing over the top of your breasts that were exposed in your bra.

You gasped, as his finger brushed against that sensitive part of your skin.

"Sensitive are we Y/N?" Nick chuckled deeply, continuing his fingers journey his fingers brushed back up the column of your throat and rested his hand there before he wrapped it around the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him and kissing you deeply.  
You molded to his kiss, letting his tongue dance sinfully with yours. 

You chuckled then, "I thought tonight was about abstinence." You said through the kiss.

Nick pulled you closer and nipped your bottom lip. "I have no intention of taking you tonight Y/N. But I feel as though the Dark Lord wouldn't mind if we found some kind of release together before Lupercalia." Nick smiled wickedly, before he rolled you underneath him and took his soft lips from your mouth, to place it at the spot beneath your ear.

"What are you doing Nick?" You asked breathily, loving the feel of his soft lips as they kissed down your neck, his hands buried in your hair.

"Patience is a virtue Y/N. But don't worry I won't leave you wanting till Lupercalia. I'm not a cruel lover." He spoke with his face buried in the side of your throat.

You felt yourself grow heated at his words and his kisses, loving the feel of his hands over your body. You let out a low moan as he kissed the valley of your breasts and continued to work his way down your body. You snaked your hands in his luscious dark locks begging him to continue, to go lower. He kissed down your stomach and you felt yourself arch into his kisses.

"So eager Y/N." He smiled against your skin, placing a chaste kiss against your skin, before he traced his tongue around your belly button.

"Nick!" You gasped, gripping his hair a bit harsher.

When Nick got to the band of your lacy black underwear he pulled away and smiled. "Did you wear these just for me Y/N?" He asked as he looked up at you, his eyes the color of deep melted chocolate.  
You blushed and nodded.

"What a good girl you are. Wearing these just for me." Nick said in a low sultry voice, his fingers toying with the waistband of your underwear. He slid his fingers over your mound and felt how wet you were against your underwear.  
"Such a good girl. Getting so wet for me Y/N. I think you deserve a reward for being such a good girl." He purred as his fingers rubbed against your sex, sending warmth throughout your body.

"Nick." You moaned, arching into his touch.

"What is it sweetness?" He purred, continuing to rub your sex in slow circles, like a cheeky devil.

"Stop teasing." You groaned pushing your hips closer to his fingers wanting him to move his fingers faster against your sex.

Nick chuckled continuing to rub your sex slowly. "What's the magic word sweetness?"

"Fuck. Please Nick. Please."

"Such a good girl." He said as his fingers once again brushed against your underwear waistband and pulled down. You arched your hips to help him, he lifted up your legs and pulled your soaked underwear away from your hips, kissing the inside of your thighs and ankles as he pulled them all the way off. “These are mine.” Nick smirked, placing the underwear by his pile of clothes and continued to kiss the inner part of your ankles making you shiver. 

Nick continued kissing and licking spots up your legs, doing the same with each one taking his time. 

“Nick.” You whined, needing him more than anything to soothe the burning ache in your sex.

Nick chuckled, laying his body out behind him, but still propped up on his elbows just above your mound. “You’ve been such a good girl Y/N, letting me play with you.” He said taking an index finger and circling your clit making you moan. “I think its time for your reward.” He smirked and lowered himself closer to your sex, he blew cold breaths against your scolded sex. Making you practically convulse. 

Then he licked the outer edges of your sex, placing a kiss on your clit before his tongue dived into you. Placing sloppy open-mouthed kisses against your sex, while his index finger traced your folds, teasing you as he dipped inside of you only a fraction before pulling away. 

“Nick.” You moaned, diving your fingers into his hair again, pulling him closer to you, needed more of him. 

He lapped at you, drinking in all of you, enjoying his lavish meal as he sucked and licked at you; giving you praises for every moan and arch of your back. “So good.” Nick moaned pumping his finger into you, making you gasp at the intrusion. “Such a good girl, with such a beautiful pussy, moaning for me. You taste so good, baby girl.” He moaned into your folds not pulling away from you once. 

“Oh, Nick I’m so close!” You thrashed your head to the side, trying to find a release from the sweet torture Nick was inflicting on you.

“That’s it sweetness, your so good. Come on baby girl, cum for me.” He pressed another finger inside of you and pumped faster, his kisses becoming sloppier as he licked at you, driving you closer to your release. 

“Nick.” 

“Cum for me baby girl. I’ve got you, you’re such a good girl.”

“Fuck!” you shouted, gripping onto his hair as your orgasm ripped through you, Nick ate you out through your orgasm until you felt your soul come back into your body. He kissed your center one last time making you hiss, before he climbed back up the length of your body, and kissed you on the lips. You felt positively wicked as you tasted yourself on his tongue. Nick looked into your eyes and petted your hair back away from your face, then laid back down at your side. 

“You’re really fucking good at that.” You said turning towards him, taking in his beautiful face as moonlight highlighted all of his features. 

Nick turned towards you again and smiled brightly. "That’s only a…taste.” He said licking his lips as he scanned your half naked body, before looking back up to you. “Of what’s to come.” 

**************

The following night felt absolutely charged with electricity as you and the other witches put on these silly red riding hood cloaks and finished preparing yourself for the events of the night. You felt yourself shiver at what Nick had planned for you tonight, he had told you that when you found him tonight that you would go back to your secluded place away from the others to fully enjoy your night together. 

When it was finally time, you placed up your hood and walked out with the other girls to the woods.

***************  
Once gathered together the boys finally emerged and it took you all your might not to bust out in laughter at the sight of Nick in a wolf skin, howling with the other warlocks. Finally, the red riding hood outfit made sense to you.

Once again Ambrose Spellman spoke out into the crowd. “Welcome to the final night of the Lupercalia. Hoods hunt wolves, witches hunt warlocks. The outcome of the hunt shall determine the year ahead. Will it be bountiful or barren? Tonight, we hunt and are hunted, releasing our blessed magicks into the night. Warlocks! Are you ready?” 

The warlocks all let out a victorious howl and once again you stifled a giggle, before Ambrose blew his horn signaling the warlocks to run like mad. You watched as Nick fled into the forest with the other warlocks and for the first time, you felt the adrenaline of the hunt flood through your body. You were ready to chase after your prey. 

“Witches! Are you ready?”

You let out a howl into the night with the other witches and Ambrose blew on his horn, signaling for the chase to begin. As you ran through the forest you watched in hungry curiosity as Witches pounced onto warlocks, snatching them up like they were the wolves. You scanned the forest for your white wolf and spotted him just at the edge of your vision heading off somewhere remote. You gave into your basic instincts and chased after your prey avoiding other witches and warlocks already fornicating on the forest floor. 

You had Nick in your sights and once you were close enough you pounced on him. He turned in the last moment and you laughed like mad as you wrapped your arms and legs around him, bringing him down to the ground with an ungraceful oof. 

“Got you.” You said as you tried to catch your breath from the chase. Nick’s startled expression quickly turned into a smirk. 

“Do you? Or have I got you exactly where I want you?” He smirked before grabbing you up and spinning you until you were lying underneath him. 

“No fair!” you giggled, but Nick wasn’t giggling this time, he face was serious as he scanned down your body taking in his prize. You met his gaze again with equal intensity, placing your hands on his shoulders and pulling off the stupid wolf skin, leaving Nick half naked and exposed in front of you. You traced your hands over his shoulders feeling his warmth radiate from his body, your hands traced down his arms then ran back up so you could brush them down the length of his torso. You watched in delight as Nick hissed through a bit bottom lip as your hands traveled lower. You could already see how hard he was through his trousers, but you decided to have your hands travel over him, feeling him through his pants.

Nick practically growled as you continued to palm him through his pants, you loved the expressions on his face as you touched him, making him look vulnerable and unhinged. You wanted desperately to see how far you could take him before he took you. You sat up a bit to where you were on your knees just like Nick was. You kissed the base of his throat then took your tongue and licked up his throat, nibbling on his ear. You kissed the spot just behind his ear, loving the sounds of pleasure that was coming from him, which was only adding to the growing wetness in between your legs. 

“You’re such a good boy Nicky, doing Lupercalia with me, fixing the Matching ceremony so we’d be together, giving me such pleasure on the night of the Courting.” You said, feeling mischievous at using his own tactics against him. 

Nick growled, wrapping his hands around your neck and pulling you to him, crashing your lips against his. His tongue invaded your senses, making you even more drenched then you already were. “Such a good boy, always making me so wet.” You said sultrily through your kisses; as you undid the first button of his pants. Nick took that as his cue and began undoing your corset pulling frustratingly at the strings, wanting desperately to have your naked body writhe beneath him as he watched you come undone with pleasure. Once he got your corset free, he pushed the cloak from your shoulders letting it fan out behind you and practically ripped off the remainder of your corset and under shirt, leaving you only in your bra and skirt. 

He pushed you down onto your cloak, never breaking the kiss; suddenly his hand slithered under your skirt and found your sex. He rubbed two fingers down the length of your underwear, feeling how wet you were for him. “See? Only good boys get girls this wet.” You smiled and Nick practically came right there, loving to hear you praise him like he did to you. 

You let out a moan as Nick’s fingers circled your clit and he kissed your throat, sucking on his favorite spot harsh enough that it was going to leave a mark.

“Nick.” You breathed. “I need you now.” You breathed, curling your fingers in his dark locks, so you could pull him away from your neck and he could see the desperation in your eyes. 

“As you wish, sweetness.” He said before he leaned back and quickly undid his pants the rest of the way and tossed them somewhere in the forest, he wore nothing underneath his pants; so now he was completely naked in front of you. He kept eye contact with you the entire time as he slid off your lacy underwear as he did the previous night, giving you kisses to the inner portion of your ankles; making you shiver. 

“Nick don’t tease me. I need you.” You whined. 

“Of course, sweetness.” He said tossing the underwear with the rest of your clothes. He climbed back over your body, pulling your skirts up over your stomach as he brushed his length against your sex, feeling all of him. You swear you could drown in the hunger that was in Nick’s eyes. Nick kissed you deeply as he positioned himself to enter you, and with a quick thrust he was inside of you. You gasped in your kiss, but wrapped your arms around his back to brace yourself. 

Nick started out slow at first, letting you get used to him inside of you, before he picked up the tempo. You moaned through your kisses, loving the feel of him inside of you, making you feel complete. 

“You’re so good sweetness, taking all of me. I love the feel of you around me. Are you alright sweetness?” he asked, a trace of the regular Nick coming back for only a second. 

“Yes, Nick. I love it so much, don’t stop.” You said throwing your head back against the soft cloak beneath you; your nails gripping onto Nick’s back encouraging him on. Nick went back to that spot on your neck, where he left his previous mark. Nick’s thrusts began to speed up, you lifted your hips to match with his, egging him on to go faster, harder. 

Nick groaned. “Y/N.” He said kissing you, as one of his hands slid in between your bodies and started slow circles on your sex.

“Satan! Nick!” You screamed and gripped your nails deeper into his back, but Nick didn’t give a shit. He knew you were close. 

“That’s my good girl.” He cooed in your ear, as his thrusts got faster, till he was practically pounding into you. “Cum for me sweetness.” He encouraged you on, desperately wanting to see you unravel underneath him, from his cock buried deep inside of you. 

His words of encouragement brought you over the edge and you shouted out into the night. Nick watching you unravel beneath him in sweet bliss, quickly followed in his release, keeping his arms out trying not to crush you. He quickly pulled up to him and rolled you, to where you were laying on top of him. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, running a hand through his hair causing it the curls to stand up everywhere. You didn’t say a word, only breathed deeply against his chest, trying to get your heart rate down to normal again. Nick was still inside of you, as you laid there on top of him, but you didn’t mind in the least, enjoying how close he was, his scent, the sound of his fast heartbeat thrumming in your ears.

Nick leaned down to look at you. “Are you okay Y/N?” he asked concern etching his face. 

“Absolutely content.” You purred, looking up to his face, earning a smile from Nick. 

“You can’t possibly be content; we still have the entire night of Lupercalia. Until the dawn brings the new day.” He smirked, taking your chin in his hands to bring you closer to his lips.


End file.
